Ferritic nitrocarburizing processes utilize a furnace treatment for a predetermined amount of time in order to diffuse carbon and nitrogen into the surface of a part. Preparing the surface of a part prior to heat treatment may increase or decrease the diffusion rate on the surface of the part.